Ceaseless Nightmare
by SaJi
Summary: MokubaSeto smutt. PWPish. Yaoi.


**Aurthors Notes:** _:looks at description:_ ...Oh dear lord kill me now... Dx Started this _years_ ago while bored at work. _:sweatdrop:_ Went wondering through my stories folder when the fik I'm currently working on wouldn't co-operate and happened upon this and errmm...finished it. As short as it may be... So _:cough:_ anyways, enjoy.

**Warnings: **Incest, non-too descriptive m/m sex. Also self beta-ed so beware my horrible grammar. _:cackle:_ And the fact that's now nearly 2am. Dx

Once again respect the rating and content people. Replies to reviews and questions etc can be found at a URL written in our journal bio cause ff.n sucks.

**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Which is probably a good thing.

**Second, hidden, disclaimer:** Sa-kun _hates incest_. This fik is wrong Ji-chan! WRONG! Ewwwwwwwwww!1eleventy-one11!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ceaseless Nightmare**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Startled Seto jerked awake, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. Gasping he tried to sit up but was pushed back down by small hands that ran soothingly along his neck and cheek, brushing his sweat soaked fringe from his eyes.

"Shh...Nii-sama, it's ok. It was just a bad dream. You're ok."

_Mokuba._ Seto stopped struggling at his brothers small voice and lay still as gentle touches continued to chase away the fear that filled him. Closing his eyes Seto tried to get control of his breathing and still the cold shivers that still quaked through him, allowing Mokuba's gentle caresses to envelope him in a calm, bringing with it a tiredness he hadn't felt in a long time.

The soft feel of lips pressing gently to his never registered in his mind and he sank deeper into the tranquil waters of unconsciousness, it wasn't until a small tongue brushed gently against his did he stir, his eyes snapping open and his head jerking back to break that contact, his fingers coming up to brush gently against his lips. His eyes wide with confusion he could only stare at his brother in disbelief. "Mokuba..."

Mokuba said nothing, lowering his lashes slightly to partially hide his eyes, before reaching out to gently brush Seto's hand out of the way and then lean in to once again press his lips against his brothers.

After a moment of shock Seto pushed Mokuba back, sitting up and discovering that the slight form of his brother sat, straddling his hips. "Mokuba what are you doing?"

Mokuba looked into Seto's eyes for a moment before reaching out, starting to unbutton his brother's nightshirt, while leaning in and nuzzling Seto's throat, covering his damp skin in light, teasing kisses. "You know what I'm doing..."

Seto's breath hitched at the feel of Mokuba's soft, small lips brushing against him and the feel of his brother's cold fingers brushing along his chest and abdomen as his shirt was parted. The words softly spoken against his flesh had no meaning to his uncomprehending mind. Still trapped in shock Seto offered no protest as Mokuba pushed his body lightly against his before laying Seto back down, seemingly unconcerned by his brother's complete lack of response.

It was only when a small hand slipped below the hem of his pants that Seto jerked to awareness, pushing his brother back so that the boy once again sat atop him. "The hell. Mokuba we can't do this. _You_ can't do this."

"You would deny me?" Mokuba asked breathlessly, his flushed face and lips drawing closer to Seto. "You swore you would deny me nothing." With those words Mokuba leaned down, closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a rough, savage kiss no one would think him capable of, his hand once again finding its way to Seto's pants. Seto trembled softly under him, but remained silent and unmoving. Kissing his brothers neck Mokuba sat up, drawing his own shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. "I love you Nii-sama..."

With those words he took Seto's mouth again while at the same time pulling his pants off to join his shirt where it lay, before working on Seto's own pants, leaving his brothers shirt on, parted to expose the pale expanse of his chest.

--

Pulling back Mokuba drew Seto's head towards him from where it lay to one side, the expression on his brothers face one of pain, of tired resignation. Briefly Mokuba kissed his brothers lips before moving downward, resting himself in-between Seto's long, pale legs.

Drawing those legs apart Mokuba moved forward gently pressing himself into his brothers warm body. A gasp escaped his lips as that warmth surrounded him and he started to move slowly, his body flooding with never before felt sensations.

Biting his lip Mokuba started to thrust harder into his brothers unresisting body, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. In a choked voice he cried Seto's name, reaching out to try to draw him closer. Straining against his brothers body in an attempt to embrace him.

Seto closed his eyes, his breathing quickening with each frustrated thrust of his younger brothers hips. Giving in completely he drew his legs up, allowing Mokuba to draw closer to him, to wrap his arms loosely around his neck.

Holding onto Seto's neck Mokuba pressed even harder against him until Seto was practically jack-knifed beneath him. Kissing his brothers neck Mokuba thrust fast and hard, crying against his brothers throat as release remained elusive.

Soon Seto's name became a litany on his lips, his body straining against his brothers, trying desperately to get more contact, to go deeper. Looping one of his arms under Seto's knee and the other around his neck Mokuba planted his feet against the mattress and pounded hard into his brother thrusting harder and faster in a contentious motion his breaths coming in quick gasps.

--

His eyes closed tightly Seto clinched his teeth and tried to ignore the frustrated sounds of his brother, intermingled with breathless murmurs of pleasure. Blocking out the sensations, the memories, this betrayal... For Mokuba had betrayed him with this act and reached into his inner most self and tore his soul asunder with his need, with his uncaring exploitation of a broken and shattered soul.

Unshed tears mating with softly fluttering lashes Seto relaxed as Mokuba stilled, the younger boys ragged breath and contented murmurs whispering against his sweat slicked skin. One arm draped across his eyes, hiding his shame from the night, Seto felt his throat constrict and he choked briefly on a sob as the knowledge that he would forever be denied release from the cold fingers of his nightmare stole over him once more.

**End**

**End AN:** _:shudders at the wrongness of it all:_ This was initially a kind of back story/plot/something to what was to be a much larger fik. But eerrmm...sadly? That fik is on the backest of the back burners so to speak.

Anywhichway feel free to Read & Review because if there's one thing I love, it's reviews.


End file.
